Part Of The List
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: O que dizer quando a pessoa que você tanto quer, tem que escolher entre a carreira ou o amor? Dizem que a sorte tem cabelos apenas na frente, e quando ela passa, ou você os agarra na primeira oportunidade, ou não conseguirá pega-la nunca mais.


**Capítulo Único**

**Pov Narrador**

_"- Alice, você tem certeza? – Jasper olhava incerto para sua ex-noiva, como ela cismava em frisar. – Você vai ter outras oportunidades._

_- Jasper, para! – Alice gritou. – Deixe-me entrar no meu voou em paz, eu já falei que acabou. E a minha vida em jogo, a minha carreira, o meu sonho!_

_- Poderíamos construir o seu sonho juntos. – Berrou de volta._

_- Já lhe expliquei que não dá. Foi isso que me disseram ou meu futuro ou nosso relacionamento. E eu quero o meu futuro nesse momento. – Alice olhou pela ultima fez para seu ex-noivo e adentrou ao avião, partindo para uma vida nova, com pessoas novas, com uma Alice nova."_

**[...]  
**

Jasper tocou seus lábios, lembrando do ultimo beijo que havia dado em sua vida, o ultimo beijo em sua ex-noiva, seu amor. Suspirou. Ele se sentia como se fosse impossível ter seus lábios tocando em outros a não serem os dela. Aqueles lábios finos e rosados, macios e que continha o melhor beijo existente.

Havia se passado 2 anos desde a partida dela. Agora, Alice era uma das mulheres mais desejadas em todos os sentidos. Uma espetacular atriz, com uma linda voz, e um rosto que sabia se encaixar em tudo que lhe pediam. Do provocante ao mais puro e inocente.

Uma mulher linda, bem vestida, e que continha uma postura impecável. Com seus sorrisos meigos e amigáveis, ela fazia todos a desejarem.

Jasper ainda tentava entrar em contato com ela, todas as noites, mesmo sabendo que ela não atenderia. Ela nunca mais atenderá um único telefonema dele, desde que entrou naquele voou e deixou toda aquela cidade para trás.

O rapaz pegou seu celular e olhou as horas. 22horas em ponto. Assim, como em todas as noites dos 2 últimos anos, ele ligou para Alice, sabendo que provavelmente ela não o atenderia.

Chamou 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 e estranhamente na sexta vez o telefone foi atendido, diferente de todas as outras noites. O coração do rapaz acelerou, e ele se apressou a dizer _"Alo"_, querendo ouvir a voz dela, louco para saber o motivo de ela ter atendido.

- Alice? – Perguntou.

- Sim, sou eu Jazz. – A mulher falou baixo, mais com seu tom ameno de sempre.

Ela adquirira aquele tom desde que mudou de vida. Um tom profissional que agradava a todos que o ouvia. Ameno mais que demonstrava respeito. Um tom que somente ela, uma excelente atriz como era, fosse capaz de adquirir. Sem demonstrar seus pensamentos, sem demonstrar o que sentia.

Na verdade, diferente do que todos pensavam, Alice só era radiante na frente das câmeras. Seus olhos ainda cismavam em se encher de lagrimas quando trancada no banheiro de seu apartamento em Los Angels. Rica, bonita, com todas as mordomias que um dia sempre quis, Alice se via uma mulher infeliz. Sentia que no meio de todo o curso para conseguir fama e dinheiro, havia perdido algo. A si mesma.

E todas as noites, quando Jasper ligava ela sentia aquele pedaço de si, que perdido no meio do caminho, voltar. Ela sentia alegria como se ainda pudesse amar.

Mas as ligações dele, ela não atendia. Por mais que toda a alegria voltasse ao seu ser, ela não poderia atender seu celular, caso contrario, ela poderia perde todo o seu sonho que ela conseguirá alcançar.

- Alice, e você mesma? – Jasper perguntou percebendo o tom diferente de sua amada desde a infância.

Mas naquela noite, Alice atenderá ao telefonema. Era como se seu coração não pudesse suportar apenas o glamour que já tinha. Seu coração queria mais, muito além de riqueza, beleza, popularidade.

- Sim, sou eu Jazz. – Repetiu, e olhou para suas mãos que estavam em seus colo, pois ela estava sentada em um taxi.

- Por que.. Porque você atendeu hoje? – O rapaz perguntou, não contendo a felicidade e a surpresa em seu tom de voz.

- Achei que você quisesse isso. – Ela deu de ombros, se controlando para não dizer a verdade. Que ainda sentia sua falta.

- Sim! Mas.. eu só que, eu pensei que não quisesse mais saber de mim, do que eu queria, que eu existia. – Jasper respondeu contendo as lagrimas que começavam a deixar sua vista embaçada. – Achei, que fosse um passado que você nunca mais iria querer lembrar. Porque, sou apenas um pobre pé-rapado que sempre esteve com você, quando você era apenas a Alice.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu e mordeu o lábio inferior, pronta para que aquela fosse a ultima ligação dele. – Eu também queria saber porque me liga todas as noites.

- A Alice, como se você não soubesse que eu nunca fui normal. – Ele deu uma risada. – Eu ligo por que sempre quando te vejo na TV você está mais linda do tudo, e parece tão bem com toda a sua vida diferente. Ligo porque sinto tanto a sua falta, e ouvir a sua voz mesmo que seja para dizer que você no momento não pode atender o telefone e reconfortante. Saber que ainda tenho o numero certo do seu celular. Ligo porque, ainda tinha esperanças de que você pudesse me atender.

**_É tudo parte da lista_  
_Das coisas que eu sinto falta_  
_Coisas como sua risadinha engraçada_  
_Ou o jeito como você sorri,ou o modo como beijamos_  
_Ne-Yo - Part Of The List_**

- Jazz.. – A garota soltou ressentida em saber que havia deixado ele. Olhou para o motorista de taxi e pediu para que ele parasse percebendo que estava no lugar onde queria. – Você realmente sente minha falta ainda?

- Alice. – Ele riu sem humor. – E uma pergunta que tem uma resposta um tanto obvia não acha? Caso contrario, que tipo de idiota eu seria se te ligo todas as noites, se acabei de lhe dizer que sinto sim a sua falta.

- Então, quer saber de um segredo? – Ela perguntou.

- Você ainda confia em mim para me contar segredos? E os seus amigos ricos e famosos como você, que a deixam tão felizes, não servem para contar esse segredo? – Perguntou ressentido por um momento, e então suspirou, percebendo que a mulher que ele tanto amava, ainda estava ali, disposta a dividir algo com ele, como nos velhos tempos. – Eu quero. – Respondeu com um tom mais manso.

- Nem tudo e do jeito que eu sempre sonhei. As coisas não são igual como naquela época em que eu fantasiava junto de ti. – Alice parou em frente a porta antiga de um lugar onde não ia a tempos. – Isso tudo aqui não me faz feliz.

O rosto jovem de Jasper ficou retorcido em pura surpresa. Ela não era feliz? E todos aqueles sorrisos em suas entrevistas. Como era possível aquele brilho em seu olhos não se de felicidade? E se ela não era feliz, o que ela ainda fazia lá. Porque não voltara para onde ela nunca deveria ter saindo sozinha? Porque não voltara para ele que era capaz de fazê-la feliz? Eram tantas perguntas se formando em sua cabeça, e diversas respostas se formavam junto às perguntas. Talvez ela não tivesse voltado por orgulho. Ou medo de dizer que fracassou, ou que se enganou. Talvez medo de não for aceita, pois havia abandonado tudo e todos.

- Alice.. – Ele só conseguiu pronunciar isso.

Logo haviam batidas em na porta de seu apartamento, que depois se transformavam em socos desesperados. O rapaz andou em direção da porta, ainda com o celular no ouvido.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ele abriu a porta e encontrou a pequena mulher de cabelos curtos que ele conhecia desde pequeno. – Muito, muito mesmo. – Ela desligou o telefone e pulou nos braços dele, abraçando-o.

- O que faz aqui? – Respondeu ele deixando o celular cair no chão e a abraçando tão forte, para que ela entendesse que já que entrou em seus braços, não seria solta jamais. – Céus, você está aqui. – E então, sentiu o corpo da mulher tremer em soluções. – O que houve Alice? – Ela se afastou de seus braços, e olhou nos olhos de Jasper.

- Pensei que o mundo não rodasse em torno do amor, dos sentimentos que construí aqui. – Ela riu se achando idiota. – Tola eu não? – Ele fez uma pergunta retórica. – O problema e que o mundo gira em torto de sentimentos que eu julgava bobos e tolos, que apenas pessoas sem ambição tinham, porque, se elas não se apegassem a esses sentimentos idiotas, o que fariam? – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Mais o maior problema foi eu me arruinei no meio de toda a minha ambição. – Suas mãos delicadas tocaram no rosto do jovem rapaz loiro que ainda estava embasbacado com tudo aquilo. – Eu me arruinei com a falta de amor em meu coração. – Seus lábios deram um pequeno sorriso. – Me arruinei ao repetir milhares de vezes que não precisava de amor. Que não precisava de seu amor. Me arruinei em dizer que não te amava. – Ela ficou em silencio.

- E você me ama? – O rapaz pegou o rosto delicado dela que haviam se abaixado e puxou para encarar seus olhos. – Ainda me ama?

- Eu me arruinaria mais ainda se dissesse que não. – Ela suspirou. – Eu seria mais burra e idiota, do que venho sido se dissesse nesse momento, que eu não lhe amo. Porque, esse maldito sentimento, que vem me fazendo sangrar de arrependimento durante dois longos anos, me mataria, me xingaria, me amaldiçoaria. Eu o amo tanto, que chego a me torturar por ter ficado tantos dias sem lhe vê. Por ter ficado tantos dias sem você.

- Então. – O rapaz aproximou seu rosto do de Alice. – Esse sentimento que ousou lhe machucar. – Seus lábios estavam a centímetros do da moça. Seus olhos não perdiam o contato. – Nunca mais fará isso. – Ele sorriu. – Porque, os meus sentimentos, o meu amor, ira curar todos os machucados que você mesma causou. – Seus dedos acariciaram lentamente o rosto de Alice. – Amo você. – E então, os lábios que a tanto não se encontravam se encaixaram novamente, com um sentimento mutuo fluindo fortemente.

E impossível viver sem amor. Mesmo que seja amor de amigo, amor de homem e mulher, amor de uma família. O coração sente falta, a alma chora, e o corpo padece. Alice aprendeu isso no momento em que se viu em um mundo onde não se conhecia. Em um mundo de sorrisos falsos e corações gélidos. Alice aprendeu a lição. Que e impossível viver sem alguém no coração.

**Fim!**

**

* * *

**

**- _I_nspirada na música Ne-Yo - Part Of The List **

_Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review._

_Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela._

_Copie este link e tire os parenteses._

_http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065_

_Beijinhos  
_


End file.
